Nupcial: Rompiendo las barreras del amor
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Cuando la barrera entre dos personas es una línea tejida por prejuicios elitistas. Sólo luchar es el camino para alcanzar lo que amamos. Sano x Meg, Tokio x Saito, Shozo x Sayo, Shogo x ¿?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai (estos dos son mis nicks).

**_Nupcial:_ Rompiendo las barreras del Amor**

Capítulo 1: Encuentro de Almas perdidas

Roma, Italia, 16 de Febrero del 2005

Las doce del mediodía, era la hora exacta marcada por el reloj del estereo del automóvil que manejaba un joven alto de cabellos cafés algo desordenados, su mirada era cálida, castaña y seductora , sus labios dibujaban una ligera sonrisa al escuchar hablar a la elegante mujer que le acompañaba de copiloto.

- **Sanosuke, hijo baja la velocidad pareces alma que se la lleva el diablo **- dijo la mujer que se encontraba casi gritando al joven por la velocidad con la que manejaba el coche.

- **Por favor mamá, cuida tu vocabulario, no es digno que la esposa del Señor Hajime Saito se exprese de esa manera** – dijo el joven mirando de reojo a la mujer.

- **Sano tenme respeto soy tu madre, a buena hora se le ocurre a tu padre darle vacaciones a mi chofer y decirte que me hagas el favor de llevar esta ropa al Centro de Ayuda para niños que son victimas de enfermedades crónicas** – dijo la mujer de ojos cafés como los de su hijo, vestía un hermoso traje sastre de falda verde oscuro, una blusa de seda color beige de botones dorados al frente y un saco doblado sobre su regazo.

- **Lo se mamá, no te enfades, eres lo más importante en mi vida **– el chico sonrió se acercó al rostro de su madre y besó su mejilla sin despegar la vista del frente – **lo que sucede es que hablaste como papá** – terminó diciendo el joven mientras regresaba a la postura correcta para manejar el auto.

- **Sano por Dios no hagas eso, sigue manejando, luego demuestras a mamá cuanto la quieres** – dijo la mujer algo asustada.

Sanosuke sonrió al escuchar a su madre, algunas veces se preguntaba como una mujer tan bella y dulce había aceptado casarse con su padre, un hombre serio, con una mirada malvada, acechadora, sin embargo un hombre de buen corazón, no tenía dudas de que Hajime Saito, su padre amará a su madre y se había prometido así mismo encontrar una mujer a la altura de su madre, para amarla y respetarla hasta la muerte, la pregunta era sencilla ¿ existiría dicha mujer que para él se encontraba presente solo en sus pensamientos, la respuesta era difícil ¿ donde la encontraría, va... tal vez no encontraría nunca aquella mujer que le apartará de su vida de Don Juan, las mujeres le sobraban, fiesta tras fiesta una nueva mujer le acompañaba a sus noches de diversión, apostaría todo si algún día pudiera encontrarla, mientras eso ocurría Sanosuke no perdería el tiempo, seguiría de fiesta en fiesta, de casino en casino apostando la vida y una inmensa fortuna, que con suerte mantenía intacta sin perder un solo centavo, al contrario era sorprendente como el dinero le sonreía y siempre estaba de su lado, aunque las cosas se vieran lo más perdidas posibles.

- **Mamá dime algo** – dijo Sanosuke sonando serio.

- **Hai¿ que ocurre ? **– La mujer espero escuchar las palabras que saldrían de los labios de su hijo, sabía que cuando él se ponía serio, algo importante vendría después.

-** ¿ Tienes idea de dónde podré encontrar una mujer tan maravillosa como tú ? **– preguntó Sanosuke en tono extremadamente serio, tanto que su madre lo miro pensativa por un momento.

- **mmm... pues de algo estoy segura no la encontrarás en los lugares de diversión, como tu los llamas, que frecuentas noche tras noche, vamos Sano tienes 24 años, por que desperdicias tu vida de esa manera, tienes una profesión, la cual podrías poner en practica en la empresa de tu padre **– dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo que se encontraba escuchándola atentamente sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

- **Mamá... ya hemos hablado sobre eso ... quiero ...** – el joven fue interrumpido por su madre.

- **Lo sé... me lo has dicho miles de veces, y son las miles de veces que no alcanzo a comprender... no quieres que digan que eres alguien por el apoyo de tu padre, pero debes entender una vez en tu vida Sano que no tiene nada de malo que trabajes con tu padre, el necesita de un buen abogado, que mejor que su hijo para confiarle los negocios, se que eres un joven muy listo que has hecho tu propia fortuna con esas tontas y poco productivas apuestas que haces todas las noches en los casinos, lo mal gastas con esas mujeres interesadas por tu dinero y por el que tu padre te dejará algún día... Sanosuke algún día me gustaría escucharte decirme que vas a sentar cabeza y que te casarás con una buena joven, realmente no importa a que clase social pertenezca, siempre que te ame por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes** – dijo la mujer intentando sonar dulce y comprensiva, algo que era difícil cuando se trataba de la felicidad y futuro de su único hijo.

- **Gracias mamá...** – fue lo único que se escuchó decir de los labios de Sanosuke.

- **Lamento sonar dura cariño, pero siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, se que encontrarás a la mujer indicada y sabes que yo estaré allí para apoyarte en todo** – dijo la mujer tocando una de las manos de Sanosuke que se encontraban sujetando el volante.

- **Nunca lo he dudado mamá** – dijo Sanosuke parando el auto, por fin habían llegado a su destino, aquel lugar donde su vida cambiaría, la historia de su vida daría un ligero giro, que después sería radical.

El joven estacionó el auto frente a la entrada principal del lugar donde su mamá dejaría ropa a los niños que se encontraban internados, se buscaba que los pequeños vivieran los últimos días de su vida felices, Sanosuke bajo del auto se dirigió a la puerta donde se encontraba su madre esperando que le abriera , el chico abrió la puerta, dándole su mano ayudo a su madre a salir del auto, una vez fuera de éste, la mujer tomo el saco en sus brazos y camino hacia las escaleras para subir por ellas y entrar al Centro, Sanosuke se dirigió a la cajuela de su coche, la abrió, sacó una caja con ropa para niños de edades entre recién nacidos a 12 años, dejó la caja en el suelo para cerrar la cajuela, después se dispuso a seguir su camino tomando nuevamente en sus fuertes manos y brazos la caja subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta donde uno de los guardias le ayudó con la caja llevándola a una oficina.

- **Gracias **– dijo Sanosuke entregando la caja a uno de los guardias.

- **No hay de que Joven Saito** – dijo el guardia.

- **La señora Saito se encuentra con la directora en la Oficina, si gusta tomar asiento puede esperarla ¿ o gusta que le indique donde esta la oficina?** – dijo el otro guardia que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta .

- **No se preocupe aquí puedo esperarla** – dijo Sanosuke tomando asiento en el sillón que se encontraba en el Obi del lugar.

- **Como usted desee Joven** – dijo el guardia

Pasaron 10 minutos que para Sanosuke fueron eternos, con su poca paciencia sabía que había sido suficiente la espera, se puso de pie y hablo al guardia.

- **Disculpe Señor ¿ podría decirme dónde se encuentra la Oficina ? **– dijo Sanosuke frente al hombre.

- **Claro que si Joven, mire camine por este pasillo hasta topar con las escaleras, suba al segundo piso, da vuelta a la derecha y en la tercera puerta allí se encuentra la Oficina que pertenece al departamento de Dirección** – dijo el guardia.

-** Gracias **– dijo Sano metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón para caminar hacia el lugar que le habían indicado.

Sanosuke siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por el guardia, llego hasta las escaleras y subió a paso lento, llegó al primer piso dio vuelta para subir al segundo piso cuando escuchó el llanto y gritos de una pequeña de no más de cuatro años.

- **No quielo eso, sabe fello** – dijo una niña de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios recogidos en dos coletas adornadas con listones blancos que se amarraban en moños.

- **Ah no, debes comer Sakura Chan, para que te pongas fuerte** – dijo una linda mujer de cabellos negros que caían sueltos tras su espalda como una cascada, tenía ojos marrones seductores y labios maquillados de color carmín, su piel blanca como la nieve.

- **No quielo Menumi, no quielo¿ none esta mami, quielo a mami** – dijo la niña empezando a llorar, las lagrimas salían una detrás de otra de sus pequeños ojitos rodando por sus rosadas mejillas.

- **No permitiré ni un berrinche más Sakura come por favor, si no comes... no habrá postre** – dijo la mujer que se encontraba sentada en una silla que estaba a lado de la cama donde estaba la niña.

**Meg, yo si quielo comer, name aroz pofavor** – dijo un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro azabache.

- **Muy bien Hiroto, para ti si habrá postre** – dijo la mujer mientras le daba una cucharada de arroz al pequeño que se encontraba en la otra cama a lado de su silla.

- **SI !** – dijo el niño abriendo la boca grande para comer el arroz que la linda joven le ofrecía.

- **Que mujer tan mala, privar a un hermoso angelito de un delicioso postre** – se escucho la voz varonil desde la puerta.

La joven que se encontraba entretenida peleando y alimentando a esos pequeños volteo en dirección a la puerta encontrándose con la mirada castaña de un apuesto joven que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- **¿ Qué hace usted aquí, acaso no sabe que este es un lugar solo para personal autorizado **– dijo la joven con voz autoritaria con el fin de que el joven se marchará

- **Que falta de educación preciosa, Buenas tardes, mis padres me enseñaron reglas de etiqueta, veo que a usted no** – dijo Sanosuke abandonando su postura y caminando hacia la cama donde se encontraba la niña aún llorando diciendo que no quería comer.

- **Le he dicho que usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, haga el favor de marcharse** – dijo la linda joven que vestía de blanco.

- **Hola angelito¿ Cómo te llamas ? **– preguntó Sanosuke a la niña que se encontraba sentada en la cama llorando, ignorando por completo a la linda joven que estaba sentada en la silla que se encontraba entre las dos camas.

- **Sakuya Minamoto** – la niña suspiro, respondió a la pregunta de Sanosuke mientras él se sentaba a la orilla de la cama del lado donde se encontraba la joven enfermera.

- **Que lindo nombre** – dijo Sanosuke acercando su mano para quitar algunas lagrimas que aún rondaban en su rostro.

- **Gacias** – dijo la niña obsequiándole una sonrisa a Sanosuke.

- **dime, el por que una niña tan linda no quiere comer** – dijo Sanosuke acercando a la niña hacia él, la sentó en su regazo y acaricio su cabello .

- **sabe fello , muy fello, buacala** – dijo la niña haciendo un gesto de desagrado por la comida.

La joven había quedado en silencio al observar la soltura del joven al acercarse a Sakura y como ella aceptaba que él la abrazara, aún así no sería fácil aceptarle , era su trabajo hacer que esos pequeños comieran y ese joven había llegado a interferir en su labor, labor nada fácil tratándose de Sakura, una niña de tres años y medio de edad que por su enfermedad hacia berrinche y buscaba salirse con la suya solo comiendo postre.

- **Menumi quielo más aroz** – dijo el niño abriendo la boca.

- **Hai**- la chica asintió y le dio de comer otra cuchara de arroz al pequeño.

- **Menumi, un simpático nombre para una Bruja espanta niños** – dijo Sanosuke con toda la intención de que la joven escuchará para atraer su atención.

- **¿PERDÓN?** – dijo exaltada la joven – **como se atreve a faltarme así al respeto... es usted un...** – dijo la joven con una mirada matadora dirigida solo a Sanosuke.

- **Cuidado con lo que dice Señorita ... habemos niños presentes... nuevamente me doy cuenta que usted es una joven falta de buenos modales, es una lastima.. **– dijo Sanosuke callando a la joven antes de que terminará de decirle lo que pensaba de él.

- **Le pediré de la manera más atenta que se retire joven ...** – dijo la enfermera.

- **Sanosuke Sagara, ese es mi nombre preciosa un placer, mucho más decente que el tuyo Menumi** – dijo Sanosuke guiñándole un ojo a la joven.

**- Fue suficiente necesito hacer mi trabajo, los pequeños deben terminar sus alimentos y dormir un poco , haga el favor de retirarse** – dijo la joven buscando calma en su interior.

- **No vayas, quédate comigo** – dijo la niña que se encontraba recargada en el pecho del joven.

- **Basta ! de chiflasones Sakura debes comer y después ir a la cama , ven conmigo** – dijo la joven intentando separar a la niña de los brazos de Sanosuke.

- **No quielo, no quielo** – la niña empezó a llorar nuevamente se aferraban sus manitas a la camisa del joven.

- **No llores, el joven Sagara tiene cosas que hacer ¿ no es verdad? **– dijo la enfermera mirando amenazadoramente a Sanosuke.

- **Pues la verdad no** – dijo Sanosuke terminando con la paciencia de la joven.

- **Recuerde joven Sagara, haga memoria , usted tiene muchas cosas que hacer** – dijo la joven con voz atemorizante.

- **Pues no, no tengo otra cosa más que hacer, mira Sakura tienes que comer, prométeme que comerás lo que la señorita Menumi tiene en ese plato y me quedaré hasta que te quedes dormida ¿si?** – dijo el joven mirando a los ojos a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

-** Si, peo tu name de comer **– dijo la niña con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Hai** – asintió el joven y extendió su mano hacia donde se encontraba la linda joven como señal de petición para que le diera el plato con los alimentos que la niña debía comer.

- **Ya que, con tal de que comas Sakura **– dijo la joven entregando el plato y la cuchara a Sanosuke, su dedos se rozaron y la joven se sonrojo ligeramente, casi invisible para el joven frente a ella, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, la observaba cumplir con su labor alimentando al otro pequeño.

- **Que lico, quielo más Menumi** – dijo el niño de ojos azules.

- **Eso es Hiroto sigue comiendo así y estarás grande, fuerte y muy guapo cuando crezcas **– dijo la chica dejando el plato en la mesa, tomando otro que contenía el postre, flan bañado de delicioso caramelo.

- **Así como el mucaco** – dijo el niño señalando a Sanosuke.

Sanosuke le miro divertido, esperaba escuchar muy interesado la respuesta de la joven, esa linda chica le había gustado mucho, era muy hermosa, ojos marrones hipnotizadores, su mirada cálida y llena de ternura que brindaba al pequeño delante de ella, le recordaba a alguien, pero la pregunta era ¿a Quien? .

- **mmm... Claro que no Hiroto, tu serás aún más apuesto** – dijo la joven intentando dirigir su mirada algún lugar donde no pudiera cruzarse con la Sanosuke.

- **Gracias señorita es muy halagador viniendo de sus labios, así que piensa que soy apuesto, sabes pequeño espero que seas igual o más guapo que yo como lo dijo la señorita** – dijo Sanosuke buscando la mirada huidiza de la enfermera.

- **En ningún momento dije que usted fuera guapo, no cabe duda los hombres siempre toman las palabras a su conveniencia** – dijo la joven dando una cucharada al niño del delicioso postre que se encontraba en el plato que sostenía en su mano.

- **Usted dijo que el niño sería más apuesto, eso indica que refería que yo soy apuesto, solo que según la señorita tú serás más apuesto que yo...-** dijo señalando al niño – **aunque según tengo entendido apuesto y guapo son sinónimos, es como decir atractivo** – dijo Sanosuke dejando sin argumentos a la chica frente a él.

Por supuesto que la enfermera no podía quedarse callada otorgándole la razón a Sanosuke, así que hablo solo para no saber que decir.

- **Yo ... mmm... como ya lo había dicho usted escuchó todo a su conveniencia** – dijo la joven insegura en un inicio, después mientras hablaba tomo confianza sosteniendo lo que minutos antes ya le había dicho.

- **_Excelente esta nerviosa, esta bien preciosa quieres jugar , será un placer enseñarte las reglas antes_** – pensó Sanosuke dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios antes de dirigirle unas palabras a la joven.

- **Si Claro... a mi conveniencia... mire las mujeres como usted treintañeras , amargadas y poco atractivas siempre buscan subir su autoestima a costa de los hombres jóvenes y sumamente atractivos como yo, así que ignorare su comentario **– mintió Sanosuke al pronunciar cada palabra salida de sus labios, puesto que nadie más que él estaba convencido de que la mujer frente a él no pasaba de los 21 años, que tenía una ternura encerrada solo para pocas personas y como olvidar que era hermosa, solo quiso jugar un poco, ella la chica difícil ,él no podía dejar de hacer su trabajo de conquistador, lo único que la chica no sabía era que las reglas las ponía él sobre la mesa.

- **_¿ Como se atreve a insultarme de es manera? Es un..._** – se dijo a si misma en silencio la joven, bajando su mirada para no poder encontrarse con la joven que le había lastimado lo suficiente, algo estaba claro tenía que ser madura, no se rebajaría a dirigirle la palabra a un mal educado como ese joven que lo que tenía de atractivo, era lo mismo que le faltaba de cerebro.

La joven guardo silencio, un silencio enloquecedor para Sanosuke, quien estaba acostumbrado a hablar sin cesar y a tener a todas las mujeres bajo sus redes, no había una sola en roma que no quisiera mirarlo por unos segundos y la joven que se encontraba frente a él solo se limitaba a dar de comer su postro al niño, después del cruce rudo de palabras todo había quedado en silencio.

_**- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo, no soporto este silencio, es absurdo, la joven no quiere ni mirarme¿ acaso se me habrá pasado la mano con mi comentario?** _– pensó Sanosuke que no dejaba de observar a la enfermera.

Paso un pequeño tiempo antes de que Sanosuke se percatará de que la niña que tenía en sus brazos se encontraba profundamente dormida, con cuidado la recostó en la cama cubriéndola con la sabana.

**- Increíble, se comió todo el arroz, es una lastima que se quedará dormida antes de disfrutar de su postre** – dijo Sanosuke en voz alta, se encontraba muy cerca de la linda joven que seguía atendiendo al niño.

La enfermera terminaba de dar de comer el postre al niño, cuando sintió muy de cerca la presencia del joven que anteriormente se encontraba sentado en la cama alimentando a la pequeña Sakura, escucho cada palabra articulada por Sanosuke, sin embargo no le miró, siguió con toda su atención para Hiroto.

- **Lito temine de comer** – dijo el niño con una sonrisa en sus labios, se dejo caer de un brinco en la cama , La joven lo observó cubriéndolo con la sabana para que se dispusiera a conciliar el sueño -

- **Que tengas una rica siesta Hiroto** – Dijo la enfermera acercando sus labios carmín hacia la frente del niño para besarle y dedicarle buenos deseos.

- **Te quelo Menumi** – dijo el niño cerrando sus ojitos.

- **y yo a ti** – dijo la joven dando media vuelta sobre la silla en dirección donde se encontraba Sakura, ya recostada y cubierta por la sabana blanca.

- **Lindos sueños para ti también, mi traviesa y chiflada Sakura** – dijo la joven inclinando su rostro hacia la mejilla de la niña y la besó.

Sanosuke seguía allí de pie observando perplejo la escena, una tierna escena , era como ver a una madre desearle dulces sueños a sus hijos, la enfermera se puso de pie, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia del joven que había invadido su lugar de trabajo, se encontraba herida, enfadada y ¿agradecida,

- **_Cómo puedes sentirte agradecida Megumi, si ese hombre lo único que hizo fue hacerte sentir mal, humillarte y burlarse de ti... bueno aunque si no hubiera sido por él, Sakura no hubiera comido_** – pensó para ella misma la joven.

- **Señorita Takani , su guardia ha terminado puede retirarse a su casa **– se escucho decir a un doctor desde la puerta

- **Si, muchas gracias Doctor Gensai, ya he terminado, solo me cambio y me retiro** – respondió Megumi moviendo la silla de tal manera que le quedará libre el paso para llevarse los platos.

- **Hasta mañana Takani, que tengas una linda tarde** – dijo el doctor de manera de despedida.

- **Si muchas gracias, lo mismo deseo para usted** – dijo Megumi ya con los platos en una charola que tenía sus manos.

- **¿ puedo... ayudarle a llevar los platos**? – preguntó dudoso Sanosuke.

**- No se moleste, puede retirarse, realmente no se que le trajo por aquí, los niños deben descansar, haga el favor de retirarse **– dijo Megumi fríamente.

- **No es molestia... yo...-** dijo Sanosuke observando fijamente a Megumi a los ojos.

- **Con su permiso Joven Sagara debo terminar con mi trabajo** – dijo Megumi intentando pasar por encima del joven, era inútil Sanosuke le cubría el paso con su cuerpo.

- **Acepte una disculpa de mi parte por invadir su área de trabajo** – dijo Sanosuke haciéndose a un lado dejando el paso libre para que la joven enfermera pudiera dirigirse a la salida.

- **No se preocupe, ahora retírese** – dijo Megumi con seriedad caminando hacia la puerta y parándose a un lado de esta para esperar que el joven saliera.

- **Con usted no se puede señorita Menumi Takani** – dijo Sanosuke dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - **quite esa cara de pocos amigos, una sonrisa le haría resaltar más la belleza a su juvenil y angelical rostro** - dijo Sanosuke una vez que se encontró frente a la joven, le tomó su mentón delicadamente con su mano derecha y se acercó a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

La joven tembló sintiendo tan cerca el aliento del joven, sus mejillas ardieron a causa del sonrojo que se había apoderado de estas.

**Meg... Megumi ... Takani ... ese es ... mi... nombre** – Balbuceo la joven deseando probar los labios del joven que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los de ella.

- **Tienes un bello nombre... Megumi** – dijo Sanosuke besando su frente.

- **_Juraría que me robaría un beso¿ que sucedió?_** – se preguntó mentalmente la joven.

- **_¿ Qué me ocurrió ? no pude besarla, la tenía a mi merced, pude sentir el deseo de sus labios por que los míos le rozarán tan solo un poco_** – pensó el joven decepcionado de sí mismo, era la primera vez en todos sus años de experiencia con las mujeres que él se acobardaba, había preferido besar su frente, que ser ladrón de un dulce beso de sus labios.

Sanosuke se incorporó quedando frente a Megumi, dejándola libre de sus amenazantes labios.

- **Con permiso Joven Sagara** – dijo Megumi alejándose de la habitación con la charola en sus manos.

- **Hasta pronto preciosa, nos veremos muy pronto** – se escuchó en voz baja decir de labios de Sanosuke, en otras circunstancias se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa para concluir con su acto fallido, que aún le pesaba más por ser ocasionado por él mismo, era un hecho que esa chica saldría con él y le pediría que le diera un millón de besos que gustoso daría.

Debía buscar a su madre para contarle y llevarle a casa ...

OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

Continuará...

Hola a todos nuevamente, bien aquí esta el primer capítulo de la serie nupcial donde los protagonistas son Megumi y Sanosuke, les comentó que no quede muy satisfecha con el desarrollo, este tipo de pareja y personajes demasiado extrovertidos se me dificultan, es por eso que si me quieren enviar tomatazos, bombas o todo tipo de cosas amenazantes las recibiré... si tienen tips o consejos para el siguiente encuentro se los agradezco de antemano.

Esta serie esta dedicada 100 a los fans de esta pareja en especial a mi querida amigui Marion, espero tus consejos con esta pareja, creo que deje el coqueteo para el siguiente capítulo...

Dejen reviews y no olviden visitar mi perfil para checar las novedades...

Gracias a todas las personas que han apoyado en mis otros fics de esta serie NUPCIAL, la próxima vez espero actualizar las tres historias juntas...será en una semana lo prometo.

Les quiere Alis Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai (estos dos son mis nicks).

_Nupcial: _Rompiendo las barreras del Amor 

**Capítulo 2: El misterio de la entrega de Rosas rojas **

Roma, Italia, 20 de Febrero del 2005 

**... Hospital, hogar para niños enfermos ...**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el tensionante encuentro con el apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y piel morena, toda una tentación para una mujer, incluso para ella que se encontraba confundida, no sabía si debía estar molesta por el atrevimiento que ese joven se había permitido al faltarle el respeto con sus tontos comentarios o estarle agradecida por las últimas palabras que le habían halagado ... pensaba día y noche en el joven Sagara ... secretamente su corazón pedía al cielo volverse a encontrar con el, ella no creía en las casualidades y algo si era seguro si se lo volvía a topar no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de darle una buena bofetada por su atrevimiento, estaba decidido debía odiarle antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba muy interesada en el apuesto chico ... sería demasiado tarde si su mente aceptaba haberse enamorado de él, después de todo ¿ existía el amor a primera vista ?...

- **_quite esa cara de pocos amigos, una sonrisa le haría resaltar más la belleza a su juvenil y angelical rostro _**– un sonrojo, esa fue la reacción de su cuerpo al traer a su mente las palabras del joven, que difícil se le hacía odiarle, recordaba también esa sensación extraña que había sentido cuando el joven se había acercado a escasos centímetros de su rostro ... ¿ había sido deseo por un roce de sus labios ? ... si hubiera corrido con suerte hubiera sido más que eso... sí un beso ... ¿ dulce ? ... ¿Inocente?... o ¿ apasionado? ... sólo regresando el tiempo lo sabría ... era una lastima haberse quedando deseando el contacto de sus labios ...

- **Señorita Takani ...** – una joven movió suavemente a la joven enfermera, haciéndola reaccionar.

- **¿Perdón?** – preguntó desconcertada la enfermera, regresando en sí.

- **¿ Megumi te ocurre algo, has estado muy distraída?** – le preguntó la señorita de ojos verdes claros y cabello café claro.

- **No es nada Señorita Amacuza ...** – dijo Megumi sonrojándose al recordar que sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el engreído joven que había conocido días atrás.

- **Solo llámame Sayo, no seas tan formal Megumi , tenemos la misma edad, no me hagas sentir anciana** – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- **Si Sayo , no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así** – respondió Megumi.

- **Y dime ¿ como han estado los niños ?** – preguntó interesada Sayo.

-**Muy bien, siguiendo el tratamiento, aunque hay dos pacientes que me preocupan Hiroto y Sakura ... a pesar de que luchan por liberarse del cáncer ... no hay mucha mejora ... la más afectada es Sakura ...** – dijo Megumi bajando la mirada para clavarla en el suelo, retenía las lagrimas en sus ojos, el solo hecho de acordarse de ellos dos le ponía muy triste.

- **Entiendo , es una lastima que estos niños sufran de esta manera , me gustaría hacer más por ellos ... tal vez el que venga a visitarles no sea suficiente** – dijo Sayo con melancolía en su voz y dolor dibujado en su rostro.

- **No se preocupe señorita, hace lo necesario para los niños, el ser visitados por mujeres bondadosas como usted es como si los ángeles les cuidarán, ellos disfrutan mucho cuando usted esta con ellos, les lee cuentos y les canta canciones infantiles** – dijo Megumi para convencer a la joven Sayo de que su presencia era más que suficiente en ese lugar...

- **Muchas gracias Megumi, pienso que el ángel más grande de todos eres tú, pasas noches enteras velando el sueño de cada niño, siempre brindándoles cariño... fortaleza... cuidados ... y lo más importante amor... esos niños te adoran Megumi **– dijo Sayo sonriendo para la enfermera, regresaba la calma al corazón de Megumi que constantemente se encontraba preocupada por esos niños.

- **La que agrace sus palabras de conforte soy yo, no debo olvidar que mi trabajo es dedicarme a estos pequeños... que son la luz a mi vida** – dijo Megumi sonriendo y levantando su rostro para mantenerla fija hacia el cielo, las nubes blancas le daban paz.

- **Dejemos las cosas tristes a un lado , dime Megumi te gustaría tener tus niños propios, que tal 5 ... 7 o 10... mira que mi hermano estaría dispuesto ayudarte** – dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo que hizo que la cara de la enfermera se deformará por la sorpresa que sus palabras le habían traído, la cual no había podido disimular, sus ojos se habían abierto de gran manera.

- **Señorita ... Sayo ... yo ...** – dijo Megumi tartamudeando , no sabía como responder ante tal comentario, no era tonta, ni mucho menos estaba ciega para no haberse dado cuenta ya que el joven Shogo Amacuza le pretendía, un apuesto joven alto de mirada dulce que siempre que tenía la oportunidad le contemplaba perdido en la mirada marrona de la joven, también le hacía regalos ... eran solo detalles pequeños de mucho significado para ella, sin embargo no sentía nada más allá que profundo respeto por el joven que le amaba sinceramente, no era un secreto para ella, ni mucho menos para los empleados y las monjas que el joven Amacuza lo que más deseaba en esta vida era ganarse el corazón de la bella enfermera.

- **No te pongas nerviosa ... solo fue un comentario sencillo sobre tu vida futura ... después de todo eres muy linda , debes tener muchos pretendientes, aparte de mi hermano claro que es él que encabeza la lista , no quise hacerte sentir incomoda** – dijo Sayo.

- **Pues ... si me gustaría casarme, formar una familia ... no quiero tener muchos hijos, talvez dos o tres** – dijo Megumi esperando que la chica que se encontraba enfrente de ella olvidará la parte de si serían de su hermano.

- **Que lindo ... igual yo en estos momentos me encuentro planeando mi boda, formaré una familia y a mi si me gustaría tener algunos hijos** – dijo Sayo.

-** Muchas felicidades señorita Sayo** – dijo Megumi acercándose a la joven, le dio un abrazo.

- **Gracias , espero que asistas , escuche a mi hermano decir que te pediría que fueras su acompañante , a mi me gustaría mucho que estuvieras allí** – dijo Sayo respondiendo el abrazo.

- **Gracias señorita... pero no se si tenga guardia para esa fecha** – dijo Megumi

- **La boda será exactamente dentro de un mes, el 20 de marzo, checa por favor , me encantaría que pudieras asistir, aún cuando no aceptes ser la acompañante de mi hermano ... piénsalo** – dijo Sayo.

- **Si señorita Sayo, haré las dos cosas** – dijo Meg sonriendo.

Roma, Italia Cafetería " Raggatzi" 

- **Créanme amigos conocí a la mujer de mi vida ... por fin he encontrado una mujer a la altura de mi madre con la cual formar una familia y sentar cabeza** – decía un chico de ojos castaños.

- **Te escuchó hablar de esa manera... y ... sigo pensando que te golpeaste la cabeza Primo** – dijo un joven de cabellos oscuros azulados , ojos oscuros de estatura alta.

- **En serio Shozo, es la mujer más bella que haya conocido en toda Italia, y debes saber que no hay hombre más codiciado en toda Italia que yo** – dijo el joven de mirada castaña.

- **Tú que opinas Shogo¿ le crees a Sanosuke que se haya enamorado?** – preguntó curioso Shozo a un apuesto hombre de cabellos lacios castaños que le caían hasta los hombros, de estatura alta.

- **Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú Sagara, pero si Saitou dice ha encontrado a la mujer de su vida, es por que sin duda alguna debe ser una mujer especial ... es muy difícil encontrar a una mujer a la altura que la Señora Tokio** - dijo el apuesto hombre que bebía de su vaso que contenía té negro frío.

- **Así es Amacuza, es una joven hermosa y de buen corazón, la conocí hace algunos días, un encuentro extraño pero inolvidable**- dijo Sanosuke bebiendo café que se encontraba en una taza negra de porcelana.

-** Sácame de una duda Sanosuke ¿cómo así supiste que es la mujer de tus sueños?** – dijo Shozo soltando una risa.

- **Tampoco te burles de mi primo, comprendo que envidias que sea un Saitou y te quite a las chicas, los Sagara no tienen el encanto que nosotros tenemos, por algo mamá decidió casarse con Hajime Saitou** – dijo Sanosuke guiñando su ojo derecho.

- **Ya quisieras primito, yo tengo a mi lado a una mujer maravillosa y es igual de hermosa y bondadosa que la tía Tokio, eres tú el que se moría de la envidia por que MI Sayo me prefirió a mi antes que a ti ¿ verdad cuñado?** – dijo Shozo mirando a Shogo buscando apoyo.

-** Creo que el amor ha llegado en buena época del año, hasta Amacuza se encuentra fuera del planeta tierra , que se me hace que también esta enamorado** – dijo Sanosuke mirando a Shogo que tenía su mirada perdida en el líquido oscuro que tenía como bebida, sus pensamientos estaban fuera del lugar.

- **¿ Eso es verdad Shogo, estas enamorado¿ quien será la afortunada , a diferencia de mi primo Sanosuke que es un vividor, tú eres un hombre con futuro te felicito** – dijo Shozo palmeando la espalda del hombre que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo cómodamente sentado en una silla.

- **Tú pregunta esta de más Shozo, como si no supiera que mi hermana ya te ha comentado que estoy muy interesado en una joven que ha rechazado infinidad de veces mis invitaciones a salir a cenar **– dijo Shogo serio.

- **Allí esta el problema Amacuza, tú las intimidas ¿ cómo así que invitarlas a cenar ?... a las mujeres les gusta que vayas despacio, paso por paso ... primero es un café ... luego almorzar ... cuando ves que las cosas se ponen serías invitas a comer y al final la llevas a una cena romántica a un lugar no muy concurrido para dar privacidad al momento** – dijo Sanosuke como todo un experto, después de todo el hombre con experiencia en ese lugar era él.

- **Tú No entiendes Sanosuke ... esta joven es especial ... no es como las mujerzuelas que tú acostumbras a conocer ... quiero tener una relación sería para proponerle que sea mi esposa**- dijo Shogo mirando fijamente a Sanosuke.

- **Me ofendes con tu comentario amigo , no todo el tiempo salgo con ese tipo de mujeres y para tu información todas las mujeres valen la pena , unas más que otras pero nadie les quita su valor, así que retráctate de lo que has dicho, soy un vividor, pero también un caballero y no permitiré que te expreses así de ellas, no todas corren con la fortuna de nacer en un lugar saludable para vivir de manera digna** – terminó su discurso el joven Saitou sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

- **Bueno, Bueno, ya basta ... lo importante aquí es que ambos han encontrado a la mujer de su vida y ya no solo soy yo el que se quiere casar, si no que mi mejores amigos de la infancia también lo harán** – dijo Shozo intentando disipar la tensión que minutos antes se apoderaba del lugar.

- **Tienes razón Sanosuke, lo lamento, no debí expresarme así de las mujeres, tal vez tengas razón y estoy haciendo las cosas mal para ganarme el amor de la joven, de algo si estoy seguro le simpatizó , mi hermana me lo ha dicho y nunca ha rechazado mis obsequios... pequeños detalles**. – dijo Shogo.

- **Ya veo, pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes** – dijo Sanosuke bebiendo de su taza de café – **yo por mi cuenta ya empecé la operación conquista ... enviándole rosas a su trabajo ... no hay mujer que no se resista a la idea de recibir un ramo de 15 rosas por día ... aparte es una chica diferente a la otras ... merece todas las rosas de Italia y yo se las haré llegar ... me siento como un adolescente enamorado ... nunca había enviado rosas a una chica, siempre intento obtener lo que quiero de ellas obsequiando bebidas y cosas de valor nulo como un paseo en mi auto o una visita a mi departamento ... pero de eso a realizar detalles nunca en mi vida** – dijo Sanosuke autoexaminándose.

**... Hospital, hogar para niños enfermos ...**

La puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente dando paso un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, frescas y bellas rosas que brillaban gracias a la capa de gotas de cristal que las cubrían escasamente.

- **Buenos días **– se escuchó la voz de un joven adolescente.

- **Buenos días Yahiko¿ como has estado?** – saludó la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

- **Señorita Amacuza que gusto verle, yo he estado muy bien...** – dijo el joven acercándose a la enfermera.

- **Megumi, esto es para ti, llego hace unos minutos** – dijo curioso el chico esperando que la joven recibiera el ramo en sus manos.

- **¿ Para mí? ... son preciosas** – dijo la joven enfermera que tomaba el ramo entre sus brazos y lo acercaba a su rostro para aspirar el bello aroma de las rosas ... como adoraba las rosas rojas ... era la primera vez desde la muerte de su madre que veía unas rosas tan cerca de ella, que no fuera detrás de un aparador.

- **Megumi son muy lindas ... debes traer loco al hombre que te las envió** – dijo Sayo observando a la enfermera.

- **Yahiko¿quien las envió?** – preguntó curiosa Megumi caminando a la mesa de madera cerca de la ventana, tomó un recipiente para depositar agua y ponerlas ahí.

- **No lo se ... vino un chico de la florería " Romanza "** – dijo Yahiko sonriendo al ver la cara de felicidad de Megumi, tenía días preocupada por sus pacientes favoritos, al parecer esas rosas le habían traído la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba, no tenía idea de quien se las había enviado... pero quien fuera ... le agradecía desde lo más profundo de su corazón el ver feliz a su hermana.

- **Tal vez son del Señor Amacuza ...** – dijo Yahiko expectante por la reacción de la jovencita.

- **De mi hermano ... pues ... yo no creo que sea así ... mi hermano es algo raro en las cosas del amor ... tiene una extraña idea de que si un hombre obsequia rosas, es por que algo malo esconde y es una forma de preparar a la joven de lo que pueda venir en el futuro... una especie de disculpa...** – dijo Sayo clavando su mirada al piso al notar que un sobrecito pequeño se encontraba en esté, la chica se acercó al lugar donde se agacho para tomar el sobre para entregarlo a la dueña de las rosas.

- Mira Megumi se calló esta tarjeta, tal vez ahí encuentres el nombre del chico que te envió este lindo detalle – dijo Sayo entregando el sobre Megumi.

- Gracias ... – Megumi recibió la tarjeta, cuidadosamente sacó una tarjeta color verde pastel con aroma a menta , la chica se sonrojo al leer el mensaje.

- " **_Para un bello ángel, que con su sonrisa trae felicidad a las personas que le rodean ... espero verte antes de que Dios te pida regresar al cielo ... ¿ quieres estar a mi lado por la eternidad de la vida y la muerte ?_** – leyó la joven cada una de las palabras.

Al final del mensaje firmaban anónimamente

- **_Tu enamorado secreto_** – sintió saltar de alegría su corazón unas palabras sencillas pero significativas para ella, estaba segura que ese obsequio como ya lo había dicho la señorita Sayo, no era de parte del joven Shogo ... el no daba ese tipo de detalles... pero la pregunta que azotaba sus pensamientos era ¿ Quien le había enviado esas rosas acompañadas de un mensaje especial ?.

- **Es curioso ... firman anónimamente** – dijo en voz alta Megumi guardando la tarjeta en el sobre, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las rosas contemplándolas con deseo soñador ... aquel deseo que le pedía conocer al dueño de dichas palabras.

- **Vaya, que romántico ... por fin mi hermano tiene un rival ... uno muy bueno ya que ha hecho que el brillo de tus ojos regrese Megumi** – dijo Sayo observándole aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **No diga eso señorita Sayo ... tal vez es un obsequio de algún familiar de los niños ... una muestra de gratitud** – dijo Megumi para convencer a la señorita que le acompañaba de que su teoría era errónea, sin embargo tenía mucha razón ya que ningún familiar de los niños a los que amaba cuidaba con mucha devoción le pediría pertenecer a su lado, una ventaja para ella era el que Sayo no hubiera leído lo que la tarjeta contenía como mensaje.

Cafetería " Raggatzi" 

- **Me retiro, le prometí a mi hermana recogerle para ir a comer como papá y mamá** – dijo Shogo poniéndose de pie.

- **Que te vaya bien amigo, dale un beso de mi parte a mi Sayo ¿ quieres? **– dijo Shozo mirando a su cuñado de pie a un lado de la mesa dispuesto a salir del lugar.

-** Cuídate Shogo, suerte con la chica , deja invitarla a cenar y mejor invítale un café, tal vez eso funcione** – dijo Sanosuke siguiendo con la mirada al hombre que salía de la cafetería .

- **Si que la necesitará... tiene meses buscando salir con esa señorita y ella no le ha aceptado, pobre Shogo talvez no es la mujer indicada para compartir la felicidad** – dijo Shozo tomando un poco de agua del vaso que estaba frente a él.

-** mmm... exactamente en este momento la señorita Takani debe estar recibiendo mis rosas ... espero que le gusten ...** – dijo Sanosuke bebiendo lo último que quedaba de café en su taza.

- **Le gustarán primo, le gustarán quita esa cara ... no lo puedo creer .. en serio el amor llego a tu vida**- dijo Shozo palmeando la espalda de Sanosuke dándole ánimos.

- **Eso espero Shozo, ahora sólo me queda esperar a que mamá vaya a dar su donativo para volver a verla y averiguar si le gusto el detalle** – dijo Sanosuke recargando su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en sus brazos cruzados que se encontraban detrás a la altura de su nuca.

**Roma, Italia, 26 de Febrero del 2005**

Pasaron los días y no había uno solo que la señorita Takani no recibiera un ramo con 15 rojas rosas y su respectiva tarjeta con el mismo mensaje de siempre.

- **_Acaso tendrá un significado ese mensaje ... siempre es el mismo_** – se dijo mentalmente Megumi una vez que terminaba de leer el contenido de la tarjeta con la esperanza de que por fin dijera quien las enviaba.

- **Dime hermana , ya se ha decidido tu admirador secreto a decirte quien es¿ ya te ha invitado a conocerse ? ...** – comento un curioso adolescente de cabellos oscuros desordenados.

- **No aún , no** – dijo Megumi tristemente al no saber quien era su enamorado secreto, debía ser un chico, apuesto, dulce, caballeroso y sumamente gentil y detallista para enviarle ese tipo de obsequios, a pesar de recibir rosas como la mayoría de las mujeres a las que se les intentaba conquistar ... era diferente una sensación cálida y de sumo interés por conocer por fin quien era el príncipe de sus sueños, que anónimamente se apoderaba de sus pensamientos, sin embargo tenía un dilema y confusión.

- **Oh no, han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que vi a ese condenado chico Sagara** – dijo en voz baja reflexiva para sí misma la joven enfermera, el joven guapo que le había hecho ver su suerte en aquel momento en que sintió muy de cerca el rostro del joven con el suyo, se sonrojo sintiendo arder sus mejillas, el simple hecho de recordar el momento le traicionaba, pidiendo su corazón volver a verle.

- **¿ Hermana te sientes bien?... en un segundo te has ido a otro planeta **- preguntó mirándole de reojo su hermano menor Yahiko a la enfermera que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

- **Mande ... Yo ... si me siento muy bien – **dijo la chica observando la cara curiosa de su hermano – **Anda ve a ver si la madre superior necesita algo** – dijo la chica acomodando las rosas en un recipiente color crema, todos los días era lo mismo cambiar las viejas rosas por las nuevas... solo duraban alrededor de 24 horas en ese hermosos florero color crema.

**- Hai** – dijo el adolescente asintiendo, salió de la habitación.

Mansión de los Saitou 

- **Buenos días Padre ¿como has estado?**- saludo un apuesto joven de ojos cafés y cabello castaño.

- **Bien hijo... ¿ y tu?** – respondió el hombre que leía el periódico al recién llegado al comedor.

- **Bien gracias¿ qué hay de desayunar?** – preguntó el Joven.

- **Tu siempre pensando en comer Sanosuke** – se escucho la voz de una mujer de edad avanzada.

- **Yaya¿como estas nana?** – dijo el chico obsequiando una sonrisa a la anciana.

- **Muy bien mi niño, disfrutando de la vida** – dijo la nana.

- **Lo sé nana, los años no pasan en tu rostro, tan bella y joven como siempre** – dijo el muchacho acercándose a besar la mejilla de anciana.

- **Siempre tan adulador mi muchacho, te daré un rico desayuno especial**- dijo la anciana.

- **Yaya, deja de consentirlo , ya es un hombre y lo tratas como un niño de 5 años **– dijo el hombre sentado a la cabeza del comedor, dejando a un lado de mesa el periódico, interrumpió la lectura de esté para beber de su jugo de naranja.

- **Déjala papá, nadie me consiente en esta casa, solo mi nana Yaya, es la única que me quiere...**- dijo el joven.

- **Con que sí, no puedo creerlo Sanosuke Saitou, tú haciéndote la victima, con que nadie te quiere ... sólo tu nana **– se escuchó la voz de una mujer de edad madura, llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro sin mangas, muy casual.

- **Y mi mamá, es que no había terminado la frase , no te enojes mamá, sabes que no hay otra mujer a la que más ame que a ti** – dijo Sanosuke abrazando a su mamá

- **Eso dices ahora, deja que una mujer linda conquiste tu corazón, ya no te acordarás de mí **– dijo Tokio con resignación.

- **No lo creo mamá, es difícil encontrar una mujer a tu altura, aunque ... creo que no es imposible** – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo, recordó el rostro de la enfermera que le tenía distraído día y noche.

- **Si no te conociera no podría decir esto, pero te escuchas como si ya la hubieras encontrado hijo** – dijo Tokio besando la frente de su hijo – Si ya la conociste se buen chico e invítala a cenar a la casa para que tus padres la conozcan- terminó diciendo Tokio para sentarse en la silla que su hijo había movido para que ella la ocupará.

- **Así lo haré mamá... dame tiempo para convencerle de que papá no es un Ogro** – dijo Sanosuke echándose Reir.

- **Toma las cosas en serio Sanosuke, ya va ser momento que te cases y te hagas cargo del negocio de la familia, recuerda hijo quiero una mujer que pertenezca a una buena familia, no una mujer a las que acostumbras tratar en tus fiestas nocturnas **– dijo Hajime molestó por el comentario de su hijo.

- **Lo sé papá, no te preocupes será una buena chica, ya te lo he dicho a la altura de mamá** – dijo el Joven tomando un poco de leche.

- **Por cierto Sanosuke tiene mucho que no te veo salir por las noches **– comentó Tokio mientras partía un poco de fruta para llevarla a su boca y comerla.

- **Pues ... tiene que ver con lo que papá quiere, si me quiero casar pronto, debo cambiar mi estilo de vida , la chica a la que tengo en mente es diferente a la otras con las que acostumbró salir, quiero que se de cuenta que voy en serio** – dijo Sanosuke dando una mordida al pan tostado bañado con mermelada.

- – Hajime no supo que decir, sin duda alguna las palabras y la seriedad con las que las había comunicado le habían asustado, sería cierto que estaba pensando contraer matrimonio ... la pregunta era ¿ quien era la chica que su hijo pensaba tomar por esposa?

- **Que bien hijo, me muero de ganas por conocerla ... debe ser muy linda ... una buena chica... espero que todo te salga bien** – dijo Tokio emocionada por escuchar que su hijo pensaba comprometerse en matrimonio.

- **Si mamá, gracias** – dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie.

- **Sanosuke** – dijo la voz serie y fría de su padre.

- **Dime papá** – dijo Sanosuke parando su camino

- **Recuerda debe ser una chica de la misma clase a la que pertenecemos ... es muy difícil que encuentres a alguien a la altura de tu madre en otra clase social** – dijo Hajime.

- – Sanosuke guardo silencio, tragando saliva, sabia que su padre sería uno de sus mayores obstáculos para poder casarse con su bella enfermera, pero aún así debía demostrarle que la señorita Takani no era una caza fortunas y que se encontraba a la altura de su madre.

- **Amor mío, deja que Sano siga con su plan de conquista, la mujer que el elija será la correcta, mira que nos ha demostrado ser un joven maduro a pesar de disfrutar la vida a su manera ... esa mujer debe ser especial para que nuestro hijo haga a un lado sus salidas nocturnas ¿ no crees?** – dijo Tokio posando su mano sobre la de su marido.

Sanosuke asintió siguiendo su camino pensando en la manera de convencer a su padre, que Megumi era la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida.

-** Sano, mi niño ¿ a dónde vas , te acabo de preparar tu desayuno favorito **– dijo nana que tenía en sus manos un plato con taquitos rellenos de diferentes guisos.

-** Lo siento nana, pero debo alistarme quiero acompañar a mamá a su visita al hospital para dejar el donativo** – dijo el joven subiendo las escaleras.

- **esta bien muchacho, suerte** – dijo la nana guiñándole un ojos.

Sanosuke sonrió, su nana le había descubierto, era muy observadora, tanto que no podía ocultarle nada, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba enamora y el lugar donde se encontraba la chica que pretendía, estaba seguro que su nana ya sabía donde había conocido a la mujer que quería a su lado toda la vida.

- **_Gracias nana_**- dijo mentalmente el muchacho, pensando en que aparte de su nana, tenía a su madre como aliada, debía preguntarle su opinión de la enfermera Megumi, mucho de su actuar dependía de lo que su madre le dijera, ella debía conocer muy bien al personal de dicha institución y la jovencita Takani no podía ser la excepción.

**... Hospital, hogar para niños enfermos ...**

- **Y ese milagro Sanosuke que ahora me quieres acompañar a dejar el donativo, el chofer me pudo traer sin problemas** – dijo Tokio esperando que su hijo terminará de estacionar el auto.

- **Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo mamá, es parte de mi nuevo yo** – dijo Sanosuke saliendo del auto para abrir la puerta a su madre.

- **Listo mamá vayamos** – dijo el chico dando la mano a su madre ayudándole a salir del coche.

- **Gracias hijo, sabes Sano te conozco muy bien... siento que me ocultas algo ... oh no! Acaso la joven de la que te has enamorado trabaja aquí ... No me digas que es una religiosa ... por KAMI Sanosuke, no hagas locuras hijo ...**- dijo Tokio alarmada, pero fue interrumpida.

-** Tranquila mamá... la chica que me agrada si trabaja aquí... no es una religiosa... es una linda enfermera, que te parecí si entras haces tu donativo, yo voy en busca de mi ángel y cuando salgamos de este lugar te invito a comer y te cuento como fue que la conocí y que dejó hechizado con sus bellos ojos** – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo.

-** Esta bien... hablas de una manera mágica y especial de ella que me muero de ganas por conocerla** – dijo Tokio dirigiéndose a la oficina de la madre superior, su camino fue detenido por el agarre de su hijo de su brazo .

-** Gracias por comprender mamá, eres un amor** – dijo Sano besando su frente.

-** Sanosuke, sabes que te apoyaré en todo... pero piensa bien las cosas... tu padre será tu mayor obstáculo... supongo que la chica no es de nuestra clase**- dijo Tokio abrazando a su hijo.

-** Lo sé mamá, ya he pensado en ello, pero si tengo tu apoyo, eso me basta para luchar y lo más importante necesito que la enfermera me acepte como prometido para poder enfrentar al mundo y a mi padre si es necesario** – dijo Sanosuke respondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

-** Eso depende de quien sea la chica de quien te has enamorado, no todas las mujeres que trabajan en este lugar son sinceras** – dijo Tokio caminando hacia su objetivo.

- **Nos vemos al rato mamá** – dijo Sanosuke dirigiéndose hacia el piso donde estaba seguro que encontraría a la señorita Takani.

Sanosuke camino lentamente por los pasillos, dando vuelta subió las escaleras, siguiendo el mismo trayecto que aquella vez seguía por primera para tener su primer encuentro con la enfermera, llegó al piso donde sabía que vería a la enfermera, siguió su camino por los pasillos y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación donde le había visto por primera vez riñendo con aquellos querubines para que se alimentarán.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa por el recuerdo, abrió la puerta girando la perilla, encontrándose con dos hermosos angelitos que dormían, eran los niños de la otra vez, Sakura y Hiroto, el lugar estaba tranquilo y solitario, miró hacia su alrededor buscando algo y su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos marrón en la puerta que le observaban intensamente como preguntándole el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

Como si le leyera la mente a la joven le respondió.

- **Te estaba buscando ... no sabes cuanto deseaba verte ... **-

OoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará ...

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora... saben este capi no quedó como lo desee, siento que le faltó algo... pero bueno... espero saber pronto que les ha parecido ... Se vienen muchas sorpresas... ¿ Qué pasará cuando Meg se enteré que Sano es su enamorado secreto? ... ¿ el joven Sagara por fin le dirá quien es en realidad o seguirá con su plan ?... para aquellas que se preguntaban si me había equivocado, no fue así es parte de la trama, ya verán por que hice que le dijera SAGARA , en lugar de SAITOU.

Espero sus reviews y los tomatazos... ahora si en el siguiente capítulo viene un poco de coqueteo de Megumi en venganza por lo del primer encuentro...

Agradezco especialmente a : arcasdrea,tomoerelena,Lou-asuka,Holly-dono,Lucy Oraki ,Ro, Aome,gabyhyatt,Miara Makisan , seguiré esperando sus comentarios positivos o negativos, son bien recibidos... onegai sigan leyendo

Les aprecia Alis Chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai (estos dos son mis nicks).

_Nupcial: _Rompiendo las barreras del Amor 

**Capítulo 3: Invitación... Dudas del presente ... café sabor Moka**

**Primera Parte **

Roma, Italia, 26 de Febrero del 2005 

**... Hospital, hogar para niños enfermos ...**

La enfermera se quedó parada en la puerta, observando al joven de cabellos castaños peinados en punta, llevaba en sus manos una fila de sabanas blancas. Escuchó atentamente las palabras del apuesto chico, todo indicaba que la razón de tenerle en ese lugar, era para verle.

- **Pues si quería verme, ya lo ha hecho, retírese** – respondió la señorita con voz fría, avanzando hacia un ropero abrió un cajón de madera decorado rústicamente, sacó de bolsillo una llave dorada de mediano tamaño, para introducirla en el cerrojo de una de las puertas del ropero, deposito las sabanas limpias en el lugar y lo cerró sin mucha prisa.

- **Vaya recibimiento señorita **– dijo Sanosuke con un tono molesto en su voz, se acercó a la enfermera sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- **No sé, que esperaba joven Sagara** – respondió Megumi caminando tres pasos hacia atrás de su lugar para poner distancia de por medio, entre el apuesto caballero y ella.

- **Pues... que tal un saludo más cálido, que haga sentir cómodo a la persona que viene de visita** – dijo Sanosuke haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre ambos.

- **Entiendo, le parece que le reciba de esta manera** – dijo Megumi acercándose más a él, pegando sus cuerpos, para rodear el cuello de Sanosuke con sus delgados y delicados brazos, acercó su rostro lentamente hacia delante, quedando a escasos centímetros sus bocas, Sanosuke tragó saliva, nunca imagino que su bella enfermera resultará con tal iniciativa, después de todo el beso que le había perdonado en la primera ocasión, ahora no se dejaría escapar, por fin, después de tanto añorar sus labios, los tendría pegados a los suyos degustándolos, para así probar cada rincón de su boca. Megumi intentaba actuar de la manera más natural posible, escondía sus nervios a la perfección , aunque sabía que sólo era una venganza por lo que este hombre le hiciera la primera vez que se conocieron, correría el riesgo, sabía de sobra que si algún miembro del instituto la encontraba en aquellas circunstancias perdería su trabajo y toda oportunidad para ayudar a todos los niños que necesitaban de sus cuidados... de algo estaba segura... no sería ella la que suplicaría por un beso.

- **No imagine que fueras atrevida preciosa** – susurro Sanosuke contra su rostro, sintiendo la chica el roce de sus aliento golpear sus labios.

- **Ya ve ... que le parece un abrazo...** – Sanosuke poso sus manos delicadamente en las caderas de la mujer – **que le parece un beso** – Megumi se acercó un poco más rozando sus narices, Sanosuke sintió una corriente recorrerle la medula espinal, era la primera vez que más que deseo, sentía ternura, cariño por una mujer.

- **Así es sólo un beso** – pronunció en voz baja Sanosuke, cerrando sus ojos espero impaciente el contacto con los labios de la mujer, que en vez de un beso, le soltaba tremenda bofetada en su mejilla, su mano se había marcado en la bronceada piel de su mejilla izquierda.

- **Una buena tunda es lo que usted se merece Señor Sagara, es usted un aprovechado, un cretino, un miserable, que pensó que me tendría fácilmente en sus brazos, rendida a sus deseos, pues se equivocó si creyó ver en mi, esa clase de mujeres, que consigue en cualquier esquina... sepa que a pesar de no tener dinero, tengo dignidad y merezco respeto **– dijo Megumi molesta al sentirse casi presa de ser ella la que cediera a posar sus labios sobre los del apuesto caballero que aún la tenía asida de sus caderas.

- **Auchhh... bueno Señora¿ a usted qué le sucede? **– preguntó Sanosuke sumamente molesto por la reacción de la joven, con los sentimientos de un hombre no se jugaban... mucho menos con los de él, eso no se quedaría así, ahora le perdonaría, puesto que más que a la fuerza, la tendría a su lado cuando ella se diera cuenta que el único hombre merecedora de ella, era él, sin embargo había lastimado su orgullo, aquel que celosamente cuidaban los miembros de la familia Saito, debía reconocer que ello lo había heredado de su padre.

- **Señora , por Kami, me ofende, soy una señorita le parezca o no y le exijo que me suelte** – dijo Megumi intentando liberarse de la prisión de las fuertes y grandes manos de Sanosuke .

- **mmm... le recuerdo que quien se acercó a mi provocativamente, fue usted SEÑORITA ... usted se colgó de mi cuello, usted se moría por robarme un par de besos **– dijo Sanosuke soltándola y quedando a una distancia razonable.

- **Sólo quería darle una lección, no puede aprovecharse de la amabilidad de la enfermera como yo** – dijo Megumi mirándole de reojo, una vez que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-** Bien, señorita, la lección la recibió usted, ya que no necesito de sus miserias, hay muchas mujeres que querrían tenerme por un segundo como usted me tuvo, así de cerca ... usted se lo perdió, que tonta** – dijo Sanosuke, las cosas empeoraban entre ellos en lugar de avanzar, un caso perdido, ahora dudaba si la joven frente a él era la mujer de su vida, lo que más le inquietaba era que no estuviera a la altura de su madre.

Las palabras ya habían ido demasiado lejos¿ Cómo se atrevía hablarle de esa manera, ella reconocía que se le había pasado la mano, pero de eso a tratarle groseramente, no lo soportaría... ese chico Sagara se arrepentiría de sus palabras o dejaba de llamarse Megumi Takani.

- **Cada quien piensa lo que le conviene¿recuerda, la verdad puede que sea otra y le afecte emocionalmente joven** – dijo Megumi con un tono frío y extremadamente marcado lleno de molestia.

Las cosas habían llegado a su limite, la enfermera jugaba con fuego, algo delicado para una señorita que no sabía ni siquiera lo que era un cerillo, Sanosuke colmo su paciencia, decidido a darle una probadita de su propio chocolate se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura acercándola bruscamente topando con su bien formado cuerpo, ahora la que tragaba saliva era ella, los nervios se apoderaban rápidamente de cada parte de su cuerpo, debía disimular... no debía quedar a su merced... si no resistía estaba completamente perdida... Una tortura... tomando en cuenta como principal detalle que el chico que le tenía en sus brazos era condenadamente guapo, sintió el aliento del joven cerca de sus mejillas, maquilladas de un tono rosado por la sensación enloquecedora que le hacia palpitar el corazón de manera desbocada, no podía más deseaba esos labios... tanto como la primera vez que le había tenido cerca y por desgracia el joven había abandonado toda actitud de llevar acabo su cometido.

- **Cobarde ...** – susurro Megumi completamente perdida, cerrando sus ojos, Sanosuke le miró con una sonrisa victoriosa, tenía razón no había mujer en el planeta que pudiera resistir a sus encantos.

- **El valiente vive hasta que el Cobarde quiere , dice un dicho popular** – susurro Sanosuke cerca de su oído, frotaba con sumo cuidado su espalda, masajeando cada una de la zonas que la conformaban.

- **Eres igual que los demás hombres... se aprovechan de las circunstancias para sólo robar un beso por nada** – dijo Megumi pasando sus delgados brazos por el cuello del joven completamente derrotada, resignada a perder ante aquel chico que le cortaba la respiración sólo con el hecho de pensar en él... aunque deseaba que él le besará... otro deseo escondido en la razón le pedía ser liberada ... había alguien más ... a quién no conocía... que le quitaba el sueño ... su enamorado secreto.

- **Te equivocas cariño, no soy un ladrón ... tú me provocaste recuérdalo, yo no te pedí un recibimiento de ese tipo al que acostumbras con otros, sólo pedía respeto... aunque pensándolo bien un beso no estaría mal** – dijo Sanosuke besando la sueva piel del rostro de la joven, muy cerca de sus delineados, irresistibles y rosados labios.

- **Yo...** – quiso hablar Megumi sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, ese chico le había llamado mujerzuela de manera encubierta, con sus duras palabras – **no quiero su lastima ... vaya con sus admiradoras a repartir amor** – dijo la enfermera abriendo de golpe sus párpados para mirarle con ojos cristalinos, la había lastimado una vez más ... pero ... tal vez ella tenía la culpa por comportarse como una chica sin principios... se sentía avergonzada ... si sus padres la vieran... volverían a morir por su comportamiento tachable ... se había equivocado ...- **pensé que usted era un caballero ... lo siento** – terminó Megumi ahora pidiendo de buena gana que el joven le soltase – **le pido de favor que me suelte... ya ha sido suficiente grosería por el día de hoy** – dijo Megumi bajando su mirada... no podía sostenerle la mirada... si lo hacía rompería en llanto – **quiero que le quede claro antes de que se marche ... siempre soy muy distante con las demás personas que me rodean, cero afecto, cero interés** – terminó de decir Megumi dispuesta a salir de la habitación, sus fuerzas no le ayudarían a resistir por más tiempo.

Sanosuke escucho en silencio, sin interrumpir a la joven que hablaba decidida y segura de sí misma, cuando la enfermera le pedía de buena gana que le soltase sin pensarlo si quiera, le complació en su petición, seguía escuchándole con atención, se maldecía por su imprudencia... no se explicaba como era el As de la conquista y con una joven no podía tenerla en sus brazos exigiéndole aunque fuera una inocente caricia... esa chica tenía algo especial... le irritaban sus palabras y le afectaban de sobremanera, cosa extraña puesto que las otras mujeres podían desgastar su voz hablando incoherencia sobre su persona, incluso maldiciéndole y él ni caso les prestaba, en cambio esta joven con el simple hecho de no brindarle toda su atención le hacia sentir incomodo y desesperado. Lo sabía ... la había herido, en sus orgullo de persona... de mujer... ni una tonta disculpa o un sincero lo siento lo repararía ... tenía que pensar en algo y rápido... estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos ... fue un minuto... del cual regreso a topar con la realidad cuando sintió que la linda mujer de la que se estaba enamorando hacia su intentó por marcharse.

En un intento por detenerla Sanosuke extendió su mano, tomándola delicadamente de su brazo, Megumi se detuvo escuchando la suave y varonil voz del muchacho.

- **no se como decir que no era mi intención herirte ... no te vayas...** – dijo Sanosuke abrazándola ahora por la cintura quedando pegado al cuerpo de la joven a su espalda... ella frente a él. – **a veces puedo decir cosas sin pensar ... gomen** – terminó diciendo Sanosuke aspirando el perfume del cabello de la enfermera.

- **Yo... tengo que irme** – dijo Megumi que intentaba soltarse de la prisión de los brazos y cuerpo del atractivo joven.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe.

- **Por fin te encuentro hermana mía** – dijo un adolescente de cabellos negros.

Al escuchar el sonido que hacía el viento al abrirse la puerta, Sanosuke soltó con rapidez a Megumi, ella se separo unos cinco paso de él... para no levantar sospechas ... después de todo ninguno de los dos quería tener problemas o que los tuvieran a causa uno del otro.

- **Yahiko, me asusté, para que me buscabas** – preguntó curiosa Megumi.

- **Ahhh tienes compañía hermanita... vaya tú si que tienes galanes** – dijo Yahiko mirándola fijamente... conocía muy bien a su hermana mayor... algo andaba mal.

- **No es lo que tú crees... el joven ya se iba** – dijo Megumi mirando hacia otra dirección... no quería que su hermano se preocupara por ella.

- **¿ Qué ocurre Megumi? ... ¿ por qué tienes tu mirada triste y tus ojos vidriosos, acaso este joven te esta molestando** – preguntó con mirada muy seria el jovencito mirando con molestia a Sanosuke.

- **Oh no, ya te lo dije el joven Sagara ya se retiraba... había venido a saludar a los niños... pero en mala suerte ellos están dormidos** – dijo Megumi mirando a su hermano sin entender si quiera por que encubría al joven Sagara – **sólo estoy cansada Yahiko** –

- **Sí es así, no te interrogó más, lo olvidaba vine a dejarte las rosas de tu admirador secreto hermanita** – dijo Yahiko con picardía en su tono de voz... estaba seguro que este hecho regresaría la felicidad al rostro de su hermana y no se equivoco le conocía muy bien.

Olvidándose de todo, incluso de Sanosuke Megumi sin pensarlo dos veces tomó las rosas que Yahiko llevaba entre sus manos acercándolas a su rostro aspiro el dulce aroma a rosas rojas ... las rosas del amor. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro que no paso desapercibida por los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban.

- **Son preciosas** – dijo Megumi tomando en sus manos el sobre , sacando de este una notita que tenía la leyenda **" Quiero que nos conozcamos ... no resisto un día sin ti... "**, el brillo de los ojos de la enfermera regreso al leer la nota y sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta – pero como te enviaré la respuesta -

- **Por eso ni te preocupes, me dijo el repartidor que mañana que el venga a dejarte las rosas, le entregues un sobre donde respondas** – dijo Yahiko sonriendo.

Sanosuke estaba feliz de ver la reacción de la joven al recibir las rosas... su plan había funcionado ... aunque ... después de lo de hoy ya no estaba seguro que la chica estaría feliz de que el fuera el famoso admirador secreto, que le enviaba rosas desde hacia días... tenía que pensar en algo y rápido ...

- **Meg, no ignores a tu amigo... sólo por el hecho de que el amor de tu vida te diga algo lindo **– dijo Yahiko esperando una buena reprimenda de parte de su hermosa hermana.

- **El joven no es mi amigo Yahiko... no digas cosas que no son el podría molestarse** – dijo Meg dejando las rosas en el florero de siempre, guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su bata.

- **No hay cuidado, puedo ser su amigo si me lo permite** – dijo Sanosuke.

Megumi estaba sorprendida del cambio del joven, su actitud era otra... como si algo le hubiera hecho cambiar de personalidad... si como si fuera otra persona... pero ni a Kilómetros de ser tan especial como lo era su enamorado secreto, este último si era un caballero de verdad.

Megumi no respondió , estaba absorbida en sus pensamientos.

- **Entiendo no piensa darme su perdón... no acepta mis disculpas – **dijo Sanosuke clavando su mirada al piso** – soy algo malo para dejar a un lado mi orgullo, haré lo que más a usted le guste , dígame que es** – terminó diciendo Sanosuke levantando su vista, mirándole insistentemente, esperando una respuesta positiva.

- **Yo ...** – Megumi fue interrumpida por su hermano, la conocía, así que sabía que por más que ella quisiera no le diría nada sobre ella... así que le ayudo un poco... sabía que a la larga le agradecería su gesto ... aunque antes de ello el supiera que estaba expuesto a pasar a mejor vida.

-** Verá Joven Sagara, mi hermana Meg, es una adicta al café de Moka, no hay cosa más deliciosa para ella e irrestible que un frío café con galletitas de chocolate acompañándolo... ¿ que de que lugar ... ? pues siempre va a una cafetería llamada "Lemur"... sin embargo una vez la escuche decir que daría cualquier cosa por ir a la cafetería "Ragatzzi"** – terminó diciendo el chiquillo, su hermana le quería eliminar con la mirada.

-** ¿ Le gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo en la cafetería "Ragatzzi" ?** – preguntó el joven esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

- **No lo creo, tengo trabajo** – respondió Megumi.

- **No tiene que ser hoy... puede ser en su día de descanso** – dijo Sanosuke muy interesado.

Yahiko observaba divertido la escena así que siguió con su ayuda fraternal... era un hecho el moriría esa noche ...

- **Hay Meg, te esta fallando la memoria hermanita... tu día de descanso es mañana y de hecho por el día de hoy ya has terminado tu jornada... recuerda tuviste guardía ... cuando tienes guardia sales a las tres de la tarde, a que bien solo faltan 15 minutos ... de hecho el doctor me dijo que te fueras a divertir que bien merecido te lo tenías ... puedes empezar desde ahora... por mi no hay problema... yo comeré algo ligero **– dijo Yahiko mirando de reojo a Sanosuke dándole la señal de que insistiera, Sanosuke comprendió el mensaje a la perfección y siguió el juego del chiquillo.

- **Entonces no veo por que no pueda ser hoy señorita Takani** – dijo Sanosuke sonriéndole sensualmente.

- **Así es Megumi, puede ser hoy** – repitió Yahiko, ganándose una segunda mirada donde se reflejaba las letras R.I.P. grabadas en una roca junto a su nombre.

- **Es que ...** – dijo Megumi pensando en una buena excusa por decir.

- **Es que nada hermanita, vete con el joven Sagara, verás que no te arrepientes ¿verdad? **– dijo Yahiko mirando a Sanosuke amenazantemente.

- **Por supuesto que no hay de que arrepentirse** - respondió Sanosuke mirando a Megumi al borde la resignación para aceptar su invitación.

- **Esta bien usted gana joven Sagara , sólo espere a que me cambie – dijo Megumi saliendo de la habitación** – Estos niños tienen un sueño pesado... pensé que se despertarían con tanto escándalo – pensó Megumi saliendo del lugar... aún no entendía como le habían convencido.

**- ¿ Puedo pedirte un favor?** – preguntó Sanosuke al hermano de la enfermera.

- **¿Cuál?** – preguntó Yahiko.

- **Buscar a la Señora Tokio Saito y decirle que su Sobrino se ha retirado a tomar café con una hermosa señorita ¿ podrías hacerlo por mí?** – dijo y preguntó Sanosuke interesado.

- **Claro que sí , la Señora Tokio es un amor de mujer... que afortunado eres de tenerla como familiar** – dijo Yahiko.

- **Gracias Chiquillo** – dijo Sanosuke mirando a Yahiko, saliendo de la habitación para dejar dormir a los niños.

- **A quién llamas Chiquillo, mi nombre Yahiko, más respeto o ahora mismo hago que mi hermana diga que no a tu invitación** – Yahiko con una sonrisa de Triunfo ante la mirada desencajada de frustración que ponía Sanosuke.

- **Tú ganas YAHIKO** – dijo Sanosuke.

- **Así esta muy bien, cuida mucho de mi hermana, le agradas** – dijo Yahiko mirando de reojo al joven .

- **por que lo dices** – preguntó curioso Sanosuke.

- **Por que acepto salir contigo, nunca lo hace, a pesar que le ruegan no lo hace, no sale a comer, ni almorzar, ni mucho a cenar con nadie ... **– dijo Yaahiko sonriendo.

-** mmm... es que tú me ayudaste recuerdas ...** – dijo Sanosuke recargándose en la pared, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

- **No creo que fuera por eso, te lo digo conozco a mi hermana, ella nunca accede, mira que el joven Amacuza tiene ya más de 6 u 8 meses , si no es que más pretendiéndola y ella siempre le rechaza, día que viene le invita a comer, día que de la manera más cordial le rechaza, era para que ya desistiera , pero él sigue y mi hermana sigue en su postura no saldré con usted¿entiendes ahora?**- dijo Yahiko.

- **Si ahora entiendo** – dijo Sanosuke en confusión a sus pensamientos, no podía creerlo la mujer de la que su amigo hablaba era su linda enfermera... no tenía derecho de jugarle a la mala, eran amigos desde niños, era su deber decirle que la joven le gustaba tanto como para casarse con ella y sentar cabeza, debía decirle también que de buenas a primeras ella había aceptado su invitación y que se encontraba encantada con las rosas que le enviaba.

Ahora si que estaba en serios problemas ...

continuará...

tuve que volver a subirlo, me equivoque en una fecha


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

Escrito por : Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai (estos dos son mis nicks).

_Nupcial: _Rompiendo las barreras del Amor 

**Capítulo 4: Dudas del presente... café sabor Moka**

**Segunda Parte **

Roma, Italia, 27 de Febrero del 2005 

- **Sanosuke¿ qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?** – pregunto curiosa una mujer mirando a un joven recostado en su cama.

- **Recuerdas que te dije estaba enamorado de una de las jovencitas del hospital a donde llevas tu donativo y haces visitas a los niños para darles ánimos para vivir** – decía el joven con sus brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

- **Así es, tuve que llamarle al chofer para que me recogiera... el mensaje me lo dio Yahiko el hermano de Megumi, ella es una chica con una reputación intachable, mujeres como ella, deberías de buscar entre tus amiguitas** – dijo Tokio molesta recordando el tipo de mujeres que su hijo frecuentaba, rogaba al cielo que la mujer que había conocido fuera buena joven y no una casa fortunas - por cierto hijo¿ por qué le dijiste a Yahiko que eras mi sobrino? -

- **Madre, estoy en un gran problema, he hecho un lío terrible, sabes la señorita Megumi Takani es la joven con la que fui a tomar un café precisamente ayer... aparte me he enterado de algo que no imagine jamás...** – dijo Sanosuke clavando su vista al techo.

- **Lo sé... que la señorita de la que te has enamorado... es la misma mujer por la cual Shogo ha estado suspirando por más de 6 meses... estas en serios problemas hijo mío... ahora me dirás la razón por la que le has mentido... diciendo que eres un Sagara y no un Saito** – dijo Tokio seria, su hijo algunas veces se comportaba como un adolescente y las cosas se le salían de control.

- **Mamá¿cómo lo sabes? **– preguntó curioso Sanosuke sentándose en la cama.

- **Sanosuke todos en el hospital lo saben; Shogo no tiene ojos para otra mujer, no hay día que no vaya a visitarla, le invite a comer, a cenar y le dé obsequios que Megumi como toda una dama le rechaza, Megumi no quiere ilusionar al joven, es una buena chica quedo huérfana hace algunos años y se hizo cargo de su hermano, las monjas le dieron trabajo en el hospital, su vida son los niños que cuida con mucho amor-** dijo Tokio mirando a su hijo.

- **No sabía que la señorita Takani había sufrido esa perdida** – dijo Sanosuke bajando su rostro, recordando los encuentros que habían tenido... en especial el último.

Abría la puerta caballerosamente permitiendo que la joven que le acompañaba entrará antes que él, sin anunciarse tomó una mesa cerca de la ventana en el área de no fumar para no ser interrumpidos.

- **Gracias** – dijo Megumi sentándose en el lugar que Snosuke le había señalado para sentarse.

- **De nada** – respondió Sanosuke satisfecho de que la joven estuviera en un lugar a donde siempre hubiese querido ir... era él quien le cumplía su sueño.

-...- Megumi guardaba silencio, observaba maravillada el lugar, era cierto lo que escuchaba decir de las otras personas, un lugar acogedor con la decoración fina y elegante.

- **Les tomó su orden** – preguntó un mesero amablemente.

- **Si, me permites que ordene por ti** – preguntó Sanosuke tocando la mano de la joven para regresarla al tiempo presente.

- **Hai** – Megumi asintió sonrojada sintiendo el contacto cálido de la mano de su acompañante, safándose del agarré.

- **Para la señorita traiga un café sabor moka frío, galletas de chocolate y para mí puede traer un café americano y pan de dulce por favor **– dijo Sanosuke.

- **Sí, señor** – dijo el mesero retirándose.

- **¿Te gusta el lugar?** – preguntó Sanosuke.

- **Sí es precioso... no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de venir... ahora pienso que es una locura... debe pensar usted que soy una mentirosa que sale con chicos ricos para aprovechar oportunidades** – dijo Megumi bajando su vista.

- **Nada de eso... recuerda, estamos aquí por mi falta de caballerosidad... te invité... no olvido lo difícil que fue convencerte, fue más la ayuda de tu hermano que mis palabras** – dijo Sanosuke mirándole con dulzura.

- **Esta bien** – sonrió Megumi, era la primera vez que le obsequiaba una sonrisa a un joven que no fuera su hermano alguno de los niños del hospital.

- **Que bella eres cuando sonríes** – dijo Sanosuke perdido en su mirada.

- **Gra...cias joven Sagara** – dijo Megumi mirándole incomoda.

- **Deja de llamarme Joven Sagara... sólo dime Sanosuke o Sano... somos amigos, los amigos se tratan con familiaridad** – dijo el joven.

- **¿Somos amigos?** – preguntó Megumi curiosa.

-** Claro, eres una joven amable, respetuosa, estoy seguro que no saldrías con un desconocido, aparte tu hermano me dijo que no salías con cualquiera** – dijo Sanosuke recordando las palabras de Yahiko.

- **Pues si...** – dijo Megumi recordando que su hermano moriría esa noche.

- **Entonces no habrá excusa para rechazar otra invitación** – dijo Sanosuke

- **No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá una...** – dijo Megumi con su tono coqueto.

- **Entiendo** – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo - **Me gusta tu compañía Meg** –

- **Megumi... dígame Megumi por favor... somos conocidos, las cosas marchan despacio... podemos caer y accidentarnos** – dijo Megumi.

- **Como quieras... sólo promete hacer a un lado las formalidades** – dijo Sanosuke sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- **Esta bien** – Megumi asintió sonriendo con el objeto de evitar iniciar otra discusión con el joven.

Llegaba el mesero dejando las tazas de café y los alimentos que los acompañarían en la mesa, no fue mucho tiempo el que pasaron conversando... ni siquiera fue una platica profunda... superficial... las razones por las que era enfermera... para ayudar a los niños que necesitaban de esperanza para luchar por vivir... el joven hablaba sobre su profesión... sobre lo importante que era para el su familia, después de terminar de tomar sus café la señorita se despidió de Sanosuke... necesitaba llegar a su casa... se encontraba confundida después de todo el joven había resultado ser un caballero con carácter... por otro lado se encontraba su enamorado secreto... que respuesta le tendría.

- **No te vayas, aún es temprano** – dijo Sanosuke suplicando a la joven que le acompañará otro rato más.

- **Lo siento Sanosuke, no puedo, necesito llegar temprano a casa, tengo un hermano a quien cuidar, que tengas linda tarde y muchas gracias por esta invitación... no la olvidaré** – dijo Megumi poniéndose de pie.

- **No tienes por que agradecer... espero se vuelva a repetir** – dijo Sanosuke interesado en la respuesta de la joven.

- **Tal vez... no puedo asegurarle nada** – dijo Megumi dispuesta a marcharse.

- **Espera no te vayas así... déjame llevarte a tu casa** – dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie y alcanzando a sostener el brazo de la joven parando su andar.

- **Ya has hecho suficiente, no es necesario que lo hagas** – dijo Megumi nerviosa intentando soltarse del agarre.

- **Si piensas que es una molestia, estas equivocada... déjame dejarte a salvo en tu hogar... que tipo de caballero sería si dejo que una señorita tan linda se vaya sola hasta su casa... las calles son peligrosas Megumi** – dijo Sanosuke sin soltar a la joven.

- **No es necesario, no insista... si quiere que esto se vuelva a repetir hágame caso** – dijo Megumi moviéndose con fuerza logrando liberar su brazo de la prisión.

Megumi se marchó dejando a un Sanosuke parado delante de la mesa sin saber como actuar... el escuchar la palabra repetir, le paralizó... quería confiar en lo que la linda joven le había dicho... obedeció a su corazón... por el momento la había dejado ir... luego la buscaría...

- **Te voy a pedir que si no estas pensando en serio con Meg, más te vale que dejes que Shogo siga intentando conquistarla... ya tiene competencia... ese chico misterio que se las ha ingeniado para llegar al corazón de la joven enviándole rosas** – dijo Tokio haciendo que Sanosuke regresará de su ensueño.

Sanosuke alzó su vista interesado, sonrió... Tokio conocía esa sonrisa de victoria que los Saito ponían cuando sabían que tenían ganado algo grande.

- **¡OH, noooo!- Abrió sus ojos de par en par - tú eres ese joven... el enamorado secreto de Meg... Yahiko no deja de hablar de que a su hermana no se le había visto más contenta que en estos días que recibe las rosas** –dijo Tokio mirando con reproche a su hijo.

- **Mamá tenía que hacer algo... nuestro primer encuentro no fue color de rosa... nuestro carácter chocó** – dijo Sanosuke.

- **¿Chocó?... de seguro quisiste pasarte de Listo, Meg es una joven con una reputación intachable... muy celosa con su trabajo... seguro se sintió invadida... normal con un desconocido como en esos momentos lo eras tú**- dijo Tokio sonriendo imaginando el encuentro entre su hijo y la linda enfermera.

- **Mamá mi amor por ella es verdadero, no puedo olvidar su rostro... estoy decidido a luchar por ella... ahora necesito saber si ella esta interesada en mí aunque sea un poco** – dijo Sanosuke tomando la mano de su madre entre las suyas – **Que me aconsejas hacer** -

- **En primer lugar debes sincerarte con ella, decirle que eres un Saito y no un Sagara... en segundo lugar debes decirle que tú eres el enamorado secreto... tercero debes decirle que sientes por ella... en cuarto debes hablar con Shogo para que sepa quien es su rival y sea una batalla justa... y quinto convencer a tu padre de que Meg es la mujer que quieres para el resto de tu vida a tu lado** – dijo Tokio dando ánimos a su hijo con una mirada comprensiva.

- **Lo primero no puedo hacerlo hasta no estar seguro que ella me quiere por ser Sanosuke y no un Saito, no existe en toda Italia una sola persona que al escuchar el apellido Saito piense en una fortuna, lo segundo lo haré si ella respondió afirmativamente a mi último mensaje, lo tercero lo haré una vez que estemos juntos en nuestra segunda cita, lo de Shogo me cayó de sorpresa, pero tienes razón hoy mismo iré hablar con él para decirle y con respecto a mi padre necesito estar seguro que ella me ama, si es así no importa contra quien tenga que luchar lo haré** – dijo Sanosuke decidido, un brillo vivo en sus ojos se hizo presente.

- **Suerte cariño... sabes que mamá te apoyará siempre que la joven en la que estés interesado sea Meg, ella no es ninguna casa fortunas... si le explicas ella entenderá... pero debe ser pronto, antes de que haya malos entendidos y la pierdas por tus estúpidos descuidos** – dijo Tokio en forma firme.

- **Si mamá gracias** – le besó la mejilla y salió de su habitación... necesitaba una respuesta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Sentada en una silla de madera se encontraba una jovencita perdida en sus pensamientos, clavaba su mirada en el liquido negro que se encontraba en la taza blanca frente a ella.

- **_Estoy hecha un torbellino en mi mente... que puedo hacer... que debo escribir como respuesta al enamorado secreto... el joven Sagara, no es un mal chico... por kami que debo hacer... quiero volver a verlo... no puedo quitar de mi mente sus lindos ojos y su sonrisa_** – pensaba la joven de ojos marrones.

- **¿ Pensando en tus enamorados?... tu lista se amplia día con día... primero el joven Amacuza, luego el chico de las rosas y ahora el joven Sagara, dime hermanita¿cómo estuvo el café?** – decía un chico sacando del refrigerador leche.

Megumi interrumpió sus pensamientos para responder a su hermano.

- **Mas te vale guardar silencio Yahiko, ayer te salvaste de que te matará... pero hoy puede que sea tu último día** – dijo Megumi con mirada asesina.

- **Esta bien... yo sólo quería ayudarte, eres muy linda hermanita, no quiero termines sola... te lo digo en serio quiero sobrinos... **– dijo Yahiko mirando como oveja a su hermana.

- **Te quiero tanto... que te perdono... también quiero tener una familia** – dijo Megumi bajando su vista.

- **No lo dije para hacerte sentir mal... Meg eres preciosa... quiero lo mejor para ti... que el hombre que este a tu lado te cuide... tal vez yo no pueda cuidarte toda la vida** – dijo Yahiko abrazando a su hermana.

- **Gracias Yahiko, eres el mejor hermano...** – dijo Meg con una sonrisa.

- **Si necesitas ayuda... A mi me agrada el Joven Sagara... se ve que es un buen hombre... sabes algo Meg, él es sobrino de la señora Tokio... cualquier cosa puedes preguntarle a ella si te conviene** – dijo Yahiko sonriendo para dar ánimos a su hermana.

- ¿**Cómo lo sabes?** – preguntó interesada Megumi.

- **El joven Sagara me lo dijo** – dijo Yahiko saliendo de la cocina.

- **Entiendo...** – dijo Meg siguiendo a su hermano – **¿a dónde vas?**

- **Pues voy a la clínica, la hermana superior me pidió que le ayudará a mover unas cosas** – dijo Yahiko – **vengo al rato**-

- **hazme un favor, dile al mensajero de las rosas que le diga al joven enamorado que le respondo dentro de tres días... que me dé tiempo** – dijo Megumi bebiendo de su taza de té.

- **Esta bien... yo le digo... ¿te traigo las rosas?** – preguntó curioso el adolescente.

- **No es necesario, dan más alegría al hospital** – dijo Meg observando a su hermano desaparecer por la puerta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- **Yahiko que gusto verte, dime ¿ dónde puedo encontrar a tu hermana?** – preguntó curioso un joven de cabellos castaños lacios que caían a la altura de sus hombros.

- **Buenos días joven Amacuza¿cómo esta?** – saludó el joven.

- **Bien... gracias** – respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- **Sobre mi hermana, hoy es su día de descanso, viene hasta mañana¿ quiere que le de un recado de su parte?** – dijo Yahiko interesado en la respuesta.

- **Sólo dale mis saludos, gracias** – dijo el joven con tristeza en sus palabras.

- **Disculpe la señorita Takani** – preguntó un joven de estatura mediana y con una gorra cubriendo su cabello.

- **¿Quién la busca?** – preguntó curioso Yahiko.

- **Soy mensajero de la florería "Cristal", me han enviado a dejar unas rosas para la señorita y también vengo por una respuesta** – dijo el joven entregando una caja llena de rosas al adolescente.

- **Yo se las haré llegar, sobre la respuesta dígale al joven que mi hermana le dará una respuesta hasta dentro de tres días, antes nada** – dijo Yahiko divertido observando la cara desorbitada del joven Amacuza.

- **Ok. Gracias... hasta mañana** – dijo el mensajero dando media vuelta para retirarse.

- **_¿Rosas?... ¿ respuesta?_** – preguntó el joven que no quitaba la vista del estuche.

- **Así es, Un nuevo admirador de mi hermana, le envía rosas todos los días... se hace llamar enamorado secreto y creo que va dar el segundo paso... por fin va dar la cara... pero mi hermana no esta segura de conocerle** – dijo Yahiko observando al joven.

-** Entiendo... un rival** – el joven movió la cabeza inconforme – **Nos veremos después** – dijo el joven retirándose molesto.

- **En realidad son dos** – dijo Yahiko por lo bajo – **_y uno de ellos es de su agrado_** – eso lo pensó, no tenía idea de la forma en que reaccionaria el joven Amacuza si llegaba a enterarse que el otro joven había conseguido en una tarde lo que el no había podido conseguir en más de 7 meses.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

- **Buenas tarde, habla el joven Saito Sanosuke** – dijo el joven por la línea de teléfono.

-** Buenas tardes, joven Saito, le atiende Melisa¿ qué se le ofrece?** – dijo la joven al otro lado del teléfono.

- **Envió rosas a una joven llamada Megumi Takani, trabaja en el Hospital de la calle centro, quiero saber si tiene un mensaje para mí** – dijo el joven con la esperanza de que fuera positiva... así pronto se acabaría el misterio de la entrega de rosas.

- **Permítame un momento** – silencio – **Tengo un mensaje para usted, dice que la Señorita Takani no le dará respuesta hasta dentro de tres días** – dijo la joven – ¿**Desea algo más joven?** – preguntó la señorita amablemente.

- **Sólo que siga enviando las rosas, ya hablaré yo después para saber la respuesta y para cancelar el servicio** – dijo Sanosuke desilusionado.

- **Como usted guste joven, que tenga buena tarde, hasta luego** – dijo la chica.

- **Hasta luego** – dijo Sanosuke cortando la llamada.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Roma, Italia, 1ro. de marzo del 2005 

**... Hospital, hogar para niños enfermos ...**

- **Buenos días Megumi¿cómo has estado?** - Saludo una jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

- **Muy bien señorita Sayo ¿ y Usted como ha estado?**- respondió al saludo la enfermera.

- **Bien, tranquila con los preparativos de mi boda** – dijo con la sonrisa Sayo.

- **Me alegro de que así sea** – dijo Megumi acomodando las camas de los niños.

-** Y dime ¿ ya has pensado en lo que dije¿Irás a mi Boda?** – preguntó interesada la señorita Amacuza .

- **Lo siento señorita, no he tenido tiempo de averiguar si estaré libre para ese día, pero le prometo que si ese día estoy de descanso iré** – dijo Megumi con una sonrisa.

- **Confiaré en tu palabra** – dijo Sayo.

- **Por cierto, me tienes intrigada¿ya sabes quien es el caballero que te envía las rosas? **– preguntó curiosa Sayo.

- **Aún no, pero no hay día que no las envié** – respondió Megumi con una sonrisa

**- Ya veo, es un chico que va enserio en el amor contigo** – dijo Sayo.

- **No sé que responderle** – dijo Megumi distraída pensando en el joven de cabello castaño y desordenado.

- **Lo que te indique tu corazón** – dijo Sayo sonriendo.

- **Gracias, eso haré** – Megumi miró por la ventana – **_Pero..._** -

-**No te preocupes por mi hermano, en el corazón no se manda, el amor llega de manera inesperada, lo sabré yo** – dijo Sayo posando su mano en el hombro de la enfermera – **Ese chico te agrada ¿cierto?- **

- **No la puedo engañar, hay algo en el misterio que me despierta el interés por saber de quien se trata** – dijo Megumi.

- **Date una oportunidad, si no es lo que esperabas... sólo agradécele el detalle diario de las rosas y listo** – la joven guiñó un ojo en complicidad con la enfermera.

- **Gracias por escucharme** – dijo Megumi más tranquila.

- **Que agradeces... cuentas conmigo, sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí**- la joven le obsequio una sonrisa.

-** no lo dude** – respondió Megumi –** Señorita Sayo puedo preguntarle algo **–

- **Dime** – dijo Sayo mirando a la joven.

- **Usted conoce al sobrino de la señora Tokio, el joven Sagara** – preguntó temerosa Megumi.

- **Claro que sí, El joven Sagara es mi prometido, es un hombre divino, como él no hay dos** – dijo Sayo imaginando a su apuesto novio – ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

- **Perdón... una pregunta más** – dijo la joven desconcertada - **¿el joven Sagara tiene hermanos?** -

- **No, mi prometido es el único hijo que el señor Zouzou, hermano mayor de la señora Tokio, tiene** – dijo con sumo interés Sayo, era extraño que Megumi le preguntará sobre su futuro esposo cuando el nunca había puesto un pie por el hospital y ella nunca le había hablado de él... aunque tal vez Tokio San había hecho algún comentario de él o de su hijo Sanosuke.

Las palabras golpearon directo al corazón de la joven, no podía procesar otra frase en su mente... no podía ser, el joven que le había coqueteado, que le había invitado un café, no era otro más que le prometido de la señorita Sayo... no quiso hacer problemas... se prometió en silencio volver a dirigirle la palabra... era un hombre prohibido... ahora estaba segura de la respuesta que le daría a su enamorado secreto.

- **Lo siento debo retirarme, olvide que tenía una reunión con la madre Superior, cuídese mucho y suerte en su matrimonio** – dijo Megumi saliendo del lugar lo más aprisa que podía, ahora entendía las palabras del atractivo joven... "**_ahora somos amigos_**"... él sólo quería su amistad, claro con esa hermosa joven como prometida, que podía ser ella para él... aunque no dejaba de preguntarse el por que a su insistencia en salir juntos en otras ocasiones... era algo que iba averiguar... la persona más indicada y neutra en esta situación era la señora Saito... ella le explicaría el por que de que su sobrino estuviera enamorándola, cuando ya tenía una hermosa y elegante prometida...

OooOooOooOooOooO

Hola chicas! Disculpen la demora... ahora si que tardaré menos tiempo en actualizar estoy de vacaciones, lo único que hago es escribir, es por eso que por día saco dos capítulos de mis historias para dentro de tres días ya tendré otros capítulos de otras historias que espero subir a red pronto... sigo sin Internet pero bueno ya podré estar en contacto más seguido.

Este capítulo esta dedicado 100 a mi amigui Andre, espero que te guste, (lamento la demora, pero más tarde que nunca) el otro capi ya casi esta listo sólo dame cuatro o seis días y lo tendrás en red.

Pobre Sanosuke se le junta todo les voy adelantar algo de lo que leerán el próximo capi... Sanosuke enfrenta a Shogo, Megumi se entera de quien es el enamorado secreto... ya se darán cuenta como resuelve esto el joven Saito.

Agradezco a: Andrea, Lara,shysie gabyhyatt, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por apoyarme, ya actualizaré cada semana, ya he adelantado mucho estos días...

Felices fiestas ... besos y abrazos.

Les quiere Alis Chan.


End file.
